El libro
by IanShan
Summary: KurdaxGavner cortito


_Bueno, es mi primera publicación oficial de un fic (lol) , es algo rápido y corto (mucho) , pero me apetecia subir alguna cosa de una vez (y ya que hay poca cosa de Darren(en cuanto a español me refiero)pues nada) Un KurdaxGavner : D_

-  
** El libro  
**

El rubio caminaba distraído cuando al doblar una esquina chocó con algo grande y duro, cayéndosele los mapas que sostenía entre las manos  
-Oh, perdón-habló la cosa grande sonriendo.  
-Más lo siento yo- dijo recogiendo de mala gana los papeles.  
-Que humor de perros, ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada-respondió con un gruñido continuando su caminar.  
Una mano impidió que siguiera caminando agarrando con fuerza uno de sus brazos  
-Oye, si tienes un mal día no es mi culpa. -Le dijo serio el castaño.  
-… Lo siento, Gavner. Pero no estoy de humor.-se zafó del agarre y continuó su camino hacia su dormitorio.  
Gavner le siguió a paso lento  
-¿Qué quieres?-dijo mientras abría la puerta.  
-Nada-respondió con una sonrisa entrando tras del otro.  
El rubio lo ignoró y cogió un libro de una de las estanterías que allí se encontraban, sentándose ante la amplia mesa llena de objetos de cartografía.  
Gavner se tumbó en una hamaca que se encontraba a un lado.  
Kurda se sentó y comenzó a cartografías mientras miraba mapas de libros , pero el rubio no podía concentrarse, no paraba de sentir unos ojos tras su espalda.  
Se giró encontrándose con la aburrida cara de Gavner, cuyos ojos no paraban de mirarle.  
-No puedo concentrarme contigo aquí.-le miró simulando enfado.  
-Ja, ja , ¿te pongo nervioso?  
-Sí, largo- respondió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.  
-¿Y si no quiero?- sonrió

-Me iré yo- cogió lo utilizado sobre la mesa y se dispuso a irse.  
El otro no contaba con tal iniciativa y le cogió del brazo antes de que abriese la puerta para salir.  
El rubio lo miró interrogante, esperando una explicación.  
Pero no la hubo.  
En lugar de ello le dio un beso en los labios, lento y tosco.  
El menor no se movió, simplemente lo recibió sin inmutarse. Gavner lo estrechó de la cintura, volviendo a besarlo más apasionadamente.  
Este era su segundo encontronazo de ese estilo.  
Pero Kurda no estaba de humor como para dejarse llevar.

Obviamente ambos se atraían, pero Kurda quería un tipo de afecto que no estaba seguro de recibir de Gavner, ya que lo suyo podía ser mera atracción o necesidad.  
La molestia del día por la desaparición de uno de sus libros más preciados no le permitía pensar flexiblemente, así que cuando Gavner intentó continuar con el contacto el rubio se deshizo de su agarre y salió por la puerta, dejando al otro con cara de idiota ante la ella.

No es que no quisiera eso, realmente le gustaba Gavner, pero la idea de estar siendo utilizado para calmar el deseo le rondaba últimamente la cabeza. Y eso le ponía de los nervios (pocas cosas podían quitarle su determinación y templanza.)  
Se tocó los labios recordando el contacto y se sintió fatal.  
Como Gavner había invadido su cuarto se dirigió a ver a Seba Nile, siempre encontraba entretenimiento o incluso consuelo en aquel viejo vampiro.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó en medio de una tranquila charla.  
-¿Eh?  
-Kurda, podría notar a doscientos metros que estás intranquilo.  
Maldito vejestorio observador…¿tanto se le notaba?  
Al final acabó sonsacándole lo que le ocurría, a lo que hizo soltar una sonora carcajada al otro.  
-No se ría de mi- le dijo avergonzado, arrepintiéndose de haber compartido sus pensamientos.  
-No te preocupes  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó aun con cara de enfurruñado.  
-Conozco a Gavner desde que era un jovenzuelo, no creo que sea del tipo de personas que utiliza a los demás para satisfacerse. Probablemente también le gustes.

Kurda se puso rojo como un tomate ante esas palabras y, aunque no lo diría nunca en alto, una pequeña felicidad azotó su pecho.

Su humor había mejorado un poco, pero todavía le preocupaba la desaparición de su preciado libro, se planteaba miles de posibilidades absurdas para resolver el misterio (desde alguna broma de mal gusto hasta un ataque vampanez.)  
Intentó sacarse el libro, Gavner y todo el lío que llevaba en la cabeza y fue al comedor a cenar.  
-Kurda- le llamó Arra desde una mesa en la que estaba con Vanez y un par de personas más, no se fijó demasiado, simplemente se sentó a comer su caldo de murciélago.  
Tal era su ensimismamiento que ni siquiera notó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y posó la mano en su brazo momentos después.  
-Kurda-le llamó con tono alto.  
-¿Eh?- El rubio giró su cara topándose con el otro.-Ga-Gavner…  
-Sí, llevo aquí un rato, pero estás en tu mundo.-dijo apoyando la cara en una mano.  
-Ah, lo siento.  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
-N-nada- el menor le recriminaba mentalmente que en gran parte era su culpa.  
-A mi no me parece que sea nada- volvió a poner su mano en el brazo del otro.  
Aunque en la mesa hubiera más gente, podían hablar tranquilamente sin ser escuchados(a causa del barullo general) y parecían estar un poco más apartados de los demás, pasando desapercibidos.  
Kurda miró la mano que tocaba su brazo, era fuerte y protectora.  
-N-no es nada, solo he perdido un libro…  
-¿Un libro?  
-Sí, un libro importante, estaba en el estante y ya no está.  
-¿No será el de la tapa morada verdad?  
-Eh, sí, ¡lo es!- el rubio esperó una explicación.  
-Ja, ja, lo cogí yo, pero te pedí permiso, hará un par de días, creo que estabas muy concentrado haciendo mapas que ni te diste cuenta. Te pregunté si podía cogerlo y me dijiste que sí sin girarte siquiera, quería echarle un vistazo porque me llamó la atención, aunque no me gusten los mapas.-volvió a reír.  
El menor le miró con cara de estúpido intentando recordar, algo le sonaba, pero no lo recordaba bien.  
-Dios- suspiró resignado mientras pensaba el daño que le estaba haciendo a la cabeza aquel maldito vampiro sexy.  
-¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?  
-No, quédatelo hasta que quieras-soltó otro suspiro y se levantó de la mesa con el plato a medias, tenía que despejarse.  
Y que mejor manera que cartografiando.

Miraba distraído los diminutos cuadros del papel cuando sintió unas manos abrazándole por la espalda.  
Las ignoró hasta que unos labios tocaron su mejilla.  
El rubio giró se cara hacia el otro lado.  
El otro soltó un gruñido de desaprobación.  
-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?, ya sabes dónde está tu libro, ¿no?  
-No consiste en eso- suspiró.  
-¿Y en qué consiste?-le dijo sentándose a su lado en el largo banco aun con un brazo tras sus hombros.  
Kurda suspiró de nuevo, dejando el lápiz que sostenía en la mesa y cogiendo una regla con ambas manos, jugando con ella.  
-No tiene que ver con tener o dejar de tener un libro-El menos, nervioso, no hacía más que recorrer la regla con los dedos, mirando cada raya que indicaba una cifra, buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
-Quiero decir que no tiene nada que ver un libro a como me comporte contigo.  
-¿Y cómo te comportas conmigo?-insistía.  
-Reacio…  
La sonrisa de Gavner le hacía parecer divertido ante la indecisión del otro.  
-¿Y a qué se debe?  
Tras una pausa el rubio continuó la conversación.  
-No es que no me guste que me… beses…y esas cosas…-iba bajando la voz conforme decía la frase.-pero no sé porqué...lo haces.  
-¿Cómo que porqué?  
Kurda ya se estaba cansando de las preguntitas y los rodeos.  
-No sé si lo haces por mera necesidad, o solo te atraigo, o hay algo mas, o no... sé que narices…piensas.  
Lo soltó con tono enfadado, mientras sus mejillas volvían a tornarse rosadas.  
-Así que era eso…-la sonrisa de Gavner no se borró.

El mayor comenzó a pensar entonces lo diferentes que podían ser sus mentes, él no se había planteado hasta ahora los sentimientos del otro, simplemente había hecho lo que quería en ese momento.  
El rubio continuaba mirando y apretando la regla, creyendo que acabaría rompiéndose ante sus manos.

-Kurda, me gustas.  
Hubo una pausa en la que Kurda creyó que el tiempo no seguía fluyendo, hasta que el castaño continuó hablando.  
-Y no hago esto porque seas el primero que he pillado-decía mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.  
Kurda miró de reojo la mano aun posada en su hombro, y dejó la regla en la mesa ya que estaba a punto de romperla.

-Pero, no me has dicho lo que piensas tú de mí.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio.  
-Pienso que eres un pesado que me hace rabiar siempre-se levantó avergonzado para que no le mirase la cara.  
El otro miró resignado como se escabullía de la respuesta y caminaba hacia la puerta.  
-Aunque me gustes mucho- concluyó saliendo de la estancia.  
Una amplia sonrisa se posó en la cara de Gavner, maldito rubio adorable.


End file.
